


Imprévu

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Mentioned Kim Youngjo | Ravn - Freeform, Mentioned Lee Keonhee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! Dongmyeong, but lets be honest theyre switches, soft hours open, top! Giwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: In which Giwook finds his roommate, Dongmyeong, painting naked on the floor of their dorm room.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Imprévu

**Author's Note:**

> “Imprévu” translates from French to “unexpected” in English.
> 
> Inspired by the Fact in Star interview where Dongmyeong said he likes drawing naked.

Giwook fumbles with the keys to his dorm room. He’s nervous, it’s his first day of university and he’s about to meet his new roommate. He hasn’t had to share a room with anyone since he was young. He’s worried that his roommate will be sloppy and rude. Even worse, he worries he’ll be on a sports scholarship. Giwook can barely catch a ball let alone name one soccer player. 

Giwook takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. He looks around quickly, the room is as he’d expected. A small hallway with a closet on the right and a bathroom on the left. Then the main room with two desks and two beds pressed against opposite walls and a small nightstand between the two. The one thing he wasn’t expecting was a bin full of acrylic paints sitting in the middle of the walkway. 

“Oh! Sorry, that’s mine.” A man gets up from the bed to the left of the room and bends down to pick up the bin. “I didn’t think you’d get here so early.” The man puts the bin on his bed and turns to properly greet Giwook. “Hello, I’m Son Dongmyeong, your roommate!” Dongmyeong holds out his hand for Giwook. 

Giwook gulps and shyly takes Dongmyeong’s hand, shaking it gently. “I-I’m Giwook, Lee Giwook.” 

Dongmyeong lets go of Giwook’s hand and gives him a polite smile, “I’m excited to spend the year with you. Are you an arts student too?”

Giwook hums, “I’m in the music department. I’m assuming you’re in the visual department?” 

“You assumed right! I live and breathe paint…well maybe you shouldn’t inhale paint fumes…but you get it…”

Giwook giggles quietly, “I get it. I’m the same about music production.”

“Oh you’re a producer? That’s pretty cool. I’ve always enjoyed singing, but I was never good at writing songs, so I took up painting instead.” 

“I’ll have to hear you sing sometime, maybe you can record a track for me.” 

Dongmyeong blushes and waves his hands in defense, “No, no, no! I’m not _ that _ good, I just enjoy karaoke every once in a while.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not good either. I’m better at rapping.” 

“You don’t look like a rapper.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I thought rappers were scary and rough around the edges, you’re just too…squishy…”

“I can be scary if I want to be!” Giwook puts his hands up and curls them like claws while growling, “See! I’m like a lion!”

Dongmyeong giggles, “More like a kitten.” 

Giwook pouts. 

“_ Cute. _”

Giwook flushes, and judging by Dongmyeong’s wide eyes, Giwook wasn’t supposed to hear that. “Wha—”

“Wow would you look at the time! I’m going to be late for orientation. Sorry got to go!” Dongmyeong rushes out the door before Giwook can stop him. 

Giwook stands dumbfounded with a light pink color dusting his cheeks. “_ Did he just call me cute…? _”

Lee Giwook:

Hey hyung?

Kim Geonhak:

What’s up, Giwook?

Lee Giwook:

Help what do you do when your roommate is really pretty and he calls you cute. 

Kim Geonhak:

You’re fucked. 

Lee Giwook:

Well what did you do when you first roomed with Youngjo-hyung?

Kim Geonhak:

Exactly, we fucked. Duh. 

Lee Giwook:

TMI, hyung!

Kim Geonhak:

Remember to always use protection, Giwookie! You’re an adult now, so be responsible!

Kim Geonhak:

Sorry that was Youngjo. But yeah, go get some bud. 

Lee Giwook:

…

Giwook sighs and decides he should just unpack instead of gay panicking. He doesn’t have much to unpack, though, since he uses the recording equipment and studios the school offers for free. All he has are clothes and toiletries. 

He unpacks his things, neatly organizing them into labeled baskets and crates. He even moves Dongmyeong’s toothbrush into the little cup he had brought. 

He unpacks his clothes, unfolding them and transferring them onto hangers. When he walks into the closet, he notices that the left side is already full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Most likely Dongmyeong’s things. Giwook flushes thinking about his pretty roommate’s face. 

It’s not often that Giwook gay panics (ok that’s a lie he definitely panicked over that actor in that drama yesterday but that’s besides the point) but damn was Dongmyeong gorgeous. His eyes sparkled and they were big and wide like a deer’s. His lips were thin, but his smile could cure illnesses. It was bright and Giwook wanted to poke his dimples so badly. He was dressed cutely too, a giant lavender sweatshirt and some grey sweatpants. Even with the loose fabric, Giwook could tell that Dongmyeong’s body was delicate and thin. And his hair was ruffled in an effortlessly messy way, the light-brown locks cascading over his petite face perfectly. Giwook had even caught Dongmyeong flipping his hair back to brush his bangs out of his eyes. 

Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. 

He seemed like a nice person, too. His carefree attitude and bright energy helped Giwook open up. He felt happy around Dongmyeong, even though he was nervous about meeting him. Giwook can’t wait to get to know Dongmyeong better. 

☾☼☽

Over the next few months, Dongmyeong and Giwook get to know each other better. Turns out, they lived pretty close to each other when they were younger, they just never met since they went to different schools. They talk endlessly about childhood memories, overwhelming amounts of homework, and the most random things. (Giwook still thinks his wrists are smaller and Dongmyeong manipulated the measuring tape somehow). They even meet each other’s friends, quickly intermingling into a group of eleven close-knit besties. 

Giwook even gets used to Dongmyeong’s random sprouts of inspiration. At first, it was annoying when Dongmyeong would suddenly switch the lights on at 2am (mostly because Giwook was accustomed to the darkness of his studio) just to start sketching, but hey, Dongmyeong never complains when Giwook’s headphone volume is up too high when he is editing a new track on his laptop. They learn to work around each other. Dongmyeong can spread out his art supplies and paint while Giwook is in his music theory class and Giwook can whip out his laptop, microphone, and mixer whenever Dongmyeong is in art history class. 

They fall into a comfortable routine, well as comfortable as you can get when your roommate is insanely pretty but won’t acknowledge that he called you cute that one time. Giwook thinks he might’ve meant it as bros, no homo, because he calls his other friends cute too without batting an eye. But at the same time, he doesn’t blush when they tell him his smile is adorable like he does when Giwook says it. And sure, maybe there was some unaddressed sexual tension between them. Especially after he caught Dongmyeong staring at his naked chest when he came out of the shower. 

All Giwook knows is that Dongmyeong is insanely attractive and very gay (he thanks Dongju for exposing Dongmyeong that one time they all got tipsy during movie night). But Dongmyeong hasn’t done anything to advance their relationship and Giwook respects that, as much as he wants to kiss Dongmyeong’s squishy cheeks every night. 

Well maybe it was time to address that sexual tension…

☾☼☽

Giwook didn’t know what he was expecting, but it _ certainly _ wasn’t this. He had come back to the dorm early because his music theory professor had to leave for a meeting and dismissed the class thirty minutes early. He knew this was Dongmyeong’s art time, but he didn’t know Dongmyeong used _ this _ technique. 

There was Dongmyeong, right in front of Giwook, laying on the floor, and stark naked. He’s humming something—Giwook’s newest demo he thinks—and shading in a peach with a pink colored pencil. 

Giwook catches one glimpse of Dongmyeong’s plush ass before he shuts his eyes tightly, “D-Dongmyeong!” 

Dongmyeong sits up and tilts his head curiously at Giwook. Then he realizes the state he’s in and yelps, “G-Giwook! You’re back early! Don’t you have class?” 

“We were dismissed early. That doesn’t explain why you’re naked!”

“This is just how I draw, you can’t blame me!”

“How does being naked make your art better?!” 

“It inspires me, ok? I’m sorry, I didn't know you’d be back so early…”

There’s a pregnant pause. Giwook doesn’t dare open his eyes and Dongmyeong has run out of ways to apologize. Dongmyeong breaks the awkward silence.

He smirks, “You can look, you know.”

Giwook’s blush deepens and he stutters, “W-What?!”

Dongmyeong gets up from the floor and walks over to Giwook. He grasps the hand Giwook has over his eyes and slowly pulls it away. “It’s fine, not like we haven’t seen each other naked before. Unless you don’t like what you saw…?” Dongmyeong bites his lip and stares up through his eyelashes. 

Giwook allows his eyes to flutter open and meet Dongmyeong’s. He quickly rakes over Dongmyeong’s body: thin arms and legs, squishy tummy…and a half-hard cock. “_ Fuck. _” 

“_ Kiss me, Giwook. _” Dongmyeong purrs. 

Giwook surges forward and captures Dongmyeong’s lips. He doesn’t know where Dongmyeong’s sudden burst of confidence is coming from, but it’s a total turn-on. Dongmyeong’s lips are soft and plush and they slot perfectly with Giwook’s. Dongmyeong lets out a whine when Giwook licks his bottom lip and gratefully parts his lips to let Giwook’s tongue slip in. Giwook runs his tongue all over the inside of Dongmyeong’s mouth. He loves how Dongmyeong tries to take control of the kiss, but Giwook knows his rapper tongue can easily overpower Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong pulls back and gasps for air, “Have I mentioned I think you’re cute?” 

Giwook pants, “A couple of times, yes.” Giwook presses his mouth to the shell of Dongmyeong’s ear, “Have I mentioned how badly I’ve wanted you?” 

“Maybe…”

“Then I’ll just have to show you.” Giwook tugs on Dongmyeong’s wrist and pulls him to Dongmyeong’s bed. They knock over Dongmyeong’s box of colored pencils, but they’re too distracted to care. He presses Dongmyeong into the mattress and slots himself between Dongmyeong’s legs. 

Dongmyeong stares up at Giwook, trying to steady his breaths. He reaches up and tugs at Giwook’s shirt insistently, “Off.” 

“Mhm,” Giwook guides Dongmyeong’s hands to his hips and slowly urges Dongmyeong to pull the shirt up. Dongmyeong obeys, inching the fabric further and further up exposing more and more of Giwook’s skin before he reaches the top and Giwook tugs the shirt off over his head. He leans back in and presses a chaste kiss to Dongmyeong’s lips. 

“It’s not fair.”

“What is, Myeongie?”

Dongmyeong whines at the nickname, “It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked.”

“I’m not the one who decided to draw naked on the floor.” 

“Hmph,” Dongmyeong pouts. He reaches for Giwook’s belt and undoes the buckle while Giwook sucks at his neck. Dongmyeong pulls the belt out of each loop and tosses it onto the floor. It clatters when it hits the colored pencils scattered there. Dongmyeong giggles. “Pants next.” 

“Mkay.” Giwook leans back and sits on his heels while he undoes the button on the front of his jeans. All the meanwhile, Dongmyeong strokes himself to full hardness. Giwook gulps and pulls his pants and underwear down in one go, letting them join the mess on the floor. He smirks when he catches Dongmyeong ogling at his cock. 

Dongmyeong reaches around Giwook’s neck and pulls him back down, “Touch me, _ please _ .” Giwook’s right hand reaches up to tease Dongmyeong’s nipple while his left replaces Dongmyeong’s hand wrapped around his dick. Dongmyeong whines when Giwook strokes him and arches his back into the touch. “ _ More _.” 

Giwook swipes his thumb over the slit and drags the precome leaking from the tip over the rest of Dongmyeong’s cock, coating it to make the glide easier. He pumps Dongmyeong’s cock slowly, thumbing the slit and twisting his wrist a bit for leverage. Dongmyeong’s moans grow louder with each stroke. He’s close, Giwook can tell, but he’s still debating whether he wants to make Dongmyeong come now or wait until later. 

“G-Giwook…n-not y-yet…” Dongmyeong manages to stutter out. 

Giwook frowns but removes his hand from Dongmyeong’s cock. “Do you want me to fuck you or…?”

“Fuck me _ please _.” 

Giwook likes needy Dongmyeong. But he also needs him to behave. “Ok, Myeongie, but you’re going to have to behave. Lube and condoms?” 

“Bottom drawer, hurry up.” 

Giwook rolls off the bed, avoiding the mess on the floor, and pulls open the bottom drawer of the small night stand between their two beds. It was assigned as Dongmyeong’s drawer, but Giwook never thought he’d keep stuff like this in there. He never bothered to ask though. He spots a bottle of lube—half empty he notes—and a box of condoms. He also sees a small butt plug tucked in the corner that he’ll keep in mind for a later date. He picks up the bottle and a condom and shuts the drawer with his foot, joining Dongmyeong back on the bed. 

“Turn around for me, baby.” Dongmyeong nods and flips over so that he’s on his hands and knees, ass pointed up for Giwook to see. “I’m going to prep you now, ok?” 

Giwook pops open the cap of the lube and coats his fingers in a thick layer of the substance. He rubs his fingers together to warm it up a bit before he uses his other hand to spread Dongmyeong’s cheeks apart. He presses one finger to his hole, gently circling the rim. He slowly breaches Dongmyeong’s entrance. 

“Deep breaths, try to relax Myeongie.” 

Dongmyeong whimpers as Giwook presses his finger in further. When Dongmyeong’s breaths slow down, Giwook pulls his finger out, adds more lube, and slides another finger in next to the first. He scissors Dongmyeong open and curls his fingers, hoping to graze that one spot…

“Ah!” Dongmyeong moans when Giwook brushes his prostate. “More!” 

Giwook obeys, slipping in a third finger. He slows his movements to allow Dongmyeong to adjusts to the added thickness, but it seems Dongmyeong is all too eager. 

“I’m good now Giwook, _ please… _”

Giwook leans down to press a kiss to the dimples in Dongmyeong’s back and pulls out his fingers. Dongmyeong whines again, hips grinding against the air hoping for some friction. Giwook grabs the condom wrapper and tears it open. He inspects it for any rips or tears, deems it safe, and slides it over his aching cock. He pours some lube into his hand and coats his cock quickly—albeit a bit messily too. He taps Dongmyeong’s hip as a warning and lines himself up with his entrance. Then, he presses in. He stays still after he bottoms out to allow Dongmyeong to adjust to his girth. 

“Myeongie, you ok?” 

Dongmyeong rolls eyes, “I’m not going to break, Giwook.” 

Giwook huffs but starts to move his hips. Despite what Dongmyeong had said, he still keeps a slow and gentle pace. Although, it’s agonizing for Dongmyeong who likes it rough. 

“Giwook, you can go harder than that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I like it rough and messy.” 

“_ Fuck _.” Giwook never thought he’d hear such a dirty request from his sweet angel of a roommate. Although he always had a feeling Dongmyeong had a kinky side. “Ok baby.” 

Giwook angles his hips and picks up his pace. He moans when Dongmyeong hips come down to meet his rough thrusts. 

“Giwook—ah! You feel so good!” Dongmyeong’s fingers curl to grip the sheets. He’s enjoying the wet and naughty sounds of Giwook’s skin slapping against his own. He’s enjoying the way Giwook knows exactly what angle to thrust at to hit his prostate head-on. 

Giwook grips Dongmyeong’s hips and manhandles him until he’s on his back. Giwook hopes this new position will hit even deeper. It seems to be working. Dongmyeong only gets louder to the point will Giwook has to shush him before they get noise complaints. 

“Ah Dongmyeong, so _ tight _.” Giwook loves the way they fit together so perfectly. He loves the way Dongmyeong’s walls constrict around his dick so nicely. It’s hot and warm inside and his body is slick with sweat. 

“G-Giwook!” Dongmyeong reaches around the back of Giwook’s neck and curls his nails into Giwook’s back, scratching at it. 

Giwook hisses but allows Dongmyeong to scratch at his shoulder blades even though he knows they’ll leave marks later. Honesty he doesn’t mind. Giwook smirks and leans down to suck his own mark into Dongmyeong’s neck. A deep hickey he hopes will stay purple for a few days at least. 

Soon their breaths grow ragged and Dongmyeong loses his energy to scratch at Giwook. He instead rests his hands on Giwook’s shoulders. “I’m close, Giwook.” 

“Me too. Come for me, Myeongie.” 

Giwook aims one last thrust at Dongmyeong’s sweet spot and Dongmyeong comes tumbling over the edge. He moans Giwook’s name a little too loudly but Giwook can’t bring himself to care. After all, he’s enjoying how vocal Dongmyeong is. 

Dongmyeong’s walls constrict around Giwook deliciously as he comes and pushes him over the edge as well. He uses his last bits of energy to chase the high of his orgasm before his hips come stuttering to a stop and he collapses on top of Dongmyeong. 

They’re a pile of sweaty limbs for a bit as they both try to regain some energy. Giwook comes to first and gently pulls out of Dongmyeong, trying not to hurt Dongmyeong’s already sore body. Giwook gets up to tie the used condom off and toss it into the trash before joining Dongmyeong back on the bed. 

“Myeongie, you want to shower?” 

“Wash my hair for me?” 

“Sure.” Giwook weaves his fingers with Dongmyeong’s and helps Dongmyeong stand up. His legs wobble for a bit before he gains his footing. 

“I’m sore, I think you were too rough…”

“I was trying to be gentle, but you kept begging for more.”

“Hmph,” Dongmyeong pouts. 

Dongmyeong sits on the toilet seat while Giwook turns the shower on. He adjusts the temperature. Something hot enough to ease Dongmyeong’s aching muscles but not too hot. He thinks Dongmyeong’s body is flushed enough as is. 

He walks over and presses a chaste kiss to Dongmyeong’s lips, “Shower’s ready, baby.” 

“Mkay,” Dongmyeong hums. He allows Giwook to pull him into the shower. 

They’re pressed pretty close together as the shower is a single cubicle meant for only one person, but they couldn’t care less. The hot water helps ease their muscles. 

Giwook squirts some shampoo into his hand and scrubs Dongmyeong’s scalp. He hums his newest demo as the bubbles start to form. Then he pulls Dongmyeong fully under the spray of water to rinse the shampoo away. Next he coats his hands with some body wash—vanilla scented as Dongmyeong loves sweet things—and lathers soap over Dongmyeong’s body. He makes sure to massage Dongmyeong’s shoulders a bit as well. 

“Can you finish up, Myeongie? I still need to wash up.” 

“Ok.” 

Giwook turns away from Dongmyeong and gets to work shampooing his own hair and scrubbing his own body. He stands under the shower head and lets the stream wash away the soap. He gasps when he feels Dongmyeong press his body against his back. Dongmyeong wraps his arms around Giwook’s waist and Giwook laces one of their hands together. 

Giwook hisses when Dongmyeong presses a little too hard into his back. Dongmyeong jumps away and looks at Giwook with concerned eyes. Then he notices the abstract designs of angry scratch marks running down Giwook’s back. Dongmyeong blushes realizing it was him who left those marks on Giwook. 

“S-Sorry, Giwook.” 

“It’s fine, Myeongie. They’ll heal.” 

“I feel bad for hurting you…”

“Don’t feel bad. Besides, I left a pretty nasty mark on your neck.”

Dongmyeong reaches up to his neck and lays a hand over the blossoming hickey there. His blush deepens. 

Giwook steps forward and kisses Dongmyeong’s nose, “Come on, let’s dry off.”

Dongmyeong nods and reaches behind Giwook to shut the water off. He allows Giwook to step out and grab both their towels off the hooks. He ushers Dongmyeong out and immediately swaddles him in the fluffy towel. He takes a smaller one and drapes it over Dongmyeong’s head, ruffling his hair a bit. They both quickly dry off and walk back into the main room. 

Dongmyeong makes a beeline for their closet and pulls out a sweatshirt and sweatpants for Giwook, knowing he gets cold easily. He also pulls one of Giwook’s t-shirts for himself to wear. He grabs some boxers for them both and tosses the pile onto Giwook’s bed. Giwook thanks him and they dress quickly. Dongmyeong giggles seeing Giwook all bundled up when he’s only wearing a shirt and boxers in contrast. 

“Can we nap, Myeongie?” 

Dongmyeong nods, “But my bed is a little _ dirty _ at the moment…”

“I’ll wash the sheets later, just sleep with me.” 

Dongmyeong smirks, “We already did that.”

Giwook huffs, “You know what I meant.” 

Dongmyeong slides in next to Giwook under the covers. It’s a small bed, but they’re both small anyway, so it’s not too cramped. Besides, Dongmyeong likes being this close to Giwook anyway. 

Giwook turns and curls into Dongmyeong’s side, tucking his head under Dongmyeong’s chin and pressing his cheek to Dongmyeong’s chest. Dongmyeong almost coos at how cute Giwook is when he’s sleepy and cuddly like this. Dongmyeong presses a kiss to Giwook’s head and notices a soft coconut aroma wafting up from Giwook’s hair. He smiles into Giwook’s hair realizing he used Dongmyeong’s coconut-scented conditioner. Dongmyeong thinks the coconut scent from Giwook’s hair pairs perfectly with the vanilla scent of his own body.

They both fall asleep peacefully, tangled in each other’s arms, and not at all caring that Dongmyeong has class in thirty minutes. 

☾☼☽

Kim Geonhak:

You left your notebook in the studio so I thought I’d drop it off at your dorm, but you sounded busy. 

Kim Geonhak:

Congratulations! You two are officially louder than Keonhee. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut but hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Maybe I’ll write a part 2 with bottom! Giwook instead O.o


End file.
